Trois folles dans un monde de fous
by Sakura King
Summary: C'est tout simplement trois folles dingues très unies , qui par un jour d'ennui mortel , partent se promener et soudain se font transporter dans le monde de Inazuma Eleven ! (3 OC Les perso' d'IE et IEGO MELANGES) ,Couples divers . ATTENTION : CETTE HISTOIRE EST DE RATED "T" CAR ELLE CONTIENT PAS MAL DE VULGARITE ! ALORS SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS SA , TRACEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !


CHAPITRE I :

_** _"Aiiiieuh ! Non d'un chat ! Izumi ! Tu ma marchés sur la patteuh ! Pleurnicha une petite blonde .**_

_** _Déjà , J'ai pas fait exprès et ta pas une patte mais un pied ! Lui répondit la fameuse Izumi , également blonde .**_

_** _Vous m'gonfler toutes les deux ! Intervint Une grande fille aux cheveux châtain . _Mais Natsumiiiiii ! C'est elle qui a commencééééé ! S'écrièrent en choeur les deux blonde , ce pointant du doigt mutuellement .**_

_** _STOP ! Sakura à ma gauche et Izumi à ma droite ! Et plus d'histoires ! Leur ordonna la grande .**_

_** _Oui m'dame ! dirent les deux autres ".**_

_** Les trois jeunes filles étaient meilleures amies depuis leur plus tendre enfance … Et elles avaient toutes un GRAND point commun : Elles étaient folles , sadiques et trèèèèès idiotes ! **_

_** Bref , elles marchaient en direction de nul part . Et oui . Elles se faisaient grave chier ! Alors elles marchaient pour passer le temps ! **_

_** Je vais peut-être faire une ch'tite présentation nan ? Sa aiderai les lecteurs et sa , comblerait un peu le vide … ^^'' .**_

_** Alors , nous avons Sakura , Qui est une fille très petite , de quatorze ans qui possède de grand yeux vert très clair , pétillants de ..De … D'idioties ? Nan ? Bon . Elle est blonde … Ce qui explique tout ! Naaan j'rigooole ! Et a les cheveux longs jusqu'au cul , Et tout lisses de nature. Elle a de très longs cils et la peau mate , elle est d'origine Espagnol , Elle a de magnifique forme et une très forte poitrine ! Elle s'habille bien et est apprécié de tout le monde surtout chez la gente masculine …. Humhum . Elle est sadique , perverse , idiote , à toujours des conneries en tête et est une immense morfale ! Mais elle ne grossi jamais ! Ouuuuf' , mais elle à une autre personnalité totalement différente , Gentille , adorable , fragile … Mais c'est rare quelle soit comme sa ! C'est que quand elle veut amadouer les vieux violeurs ! Mouhahahaha ! /SBAFF/ Ok ok stop j'arrête ! Ah ! et elle a que du Yaoi dans la tête ! Elle en voit partout ! … Dézvante' **_

_** Ensuite nous avons Natsumi , Sa cousine , quatorze ans aussi ,Grande , Beaucoup plus que la chtite' blondinette , elle à les cheveux châtain qui lui arrivent aux épaules , et les yeux verts/brun , elle porte des lunettes , elle aussi à la peau assez mate mais elle est d'origine Italienne , Elle a d'assez belles formes , et elle est apprécié pour sa gentillesse et son intelligence , car oui . Elle est intelligente ! Mais elle est quand même débile . Oooh oui ! Très ! Héhé . Elle est gentille et sait écouter les autres , c'est elle qui trouvent les solutions aux idées de conneries de la petite et les plans foireux de Izumi.**_

_** Et pour finir nous avons Izumi , La meilleures amie des deux autres , quatorze ans également , de taille moyenne , blonde aux yeux bleus , classique … x) , Elle n'a pratiquement pas de forme et une toute petite poitrine … La pauvre T^T , Ses cheveux lui arrivent en bas du dos , elle a le teint pâle et n'a pas d'origines , Elle est tout aussi débile que les deux cousine , et c'est elle qui organise toujours des plans foireux , et elle est tout aussi gourmande que Sakura , Mais elle non plus ne grossi pas ! Encore oufff' et elle est idiote . Narmol . (coucouCyprien:p) **_

_** Voilà , maintenant que vous les connaissez mieux on peut revenir à l'histoire ! Mais je tenait à vous dire que si j'ai fait ces présentations c'est car je n'aime pas quand on décrit pas les personnages OC et tout alors moi au moins les mien , vous les connaîtrait toujours ! Voulà ! Trève de Blabla et on reprends ! **_

_** _"Aaaah ! Sa fait du bien d'poser son cul ! S'exclama Sakura en s'affalant sur un des bancs du parc municipal .**_

_** _J'avoue ! Approuva sa cousine en la rejoignant .**_

_** _Hé ! Y a plus d'place pour mon cul ! Répliqua Izumi .**_

_** _Ben si ! Par terre ! Mouahahahaha ! Lui sortit son acolite blonde .**_

_** _Maiiiiis c'est pas jus…"**_

_** Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se mit à pleuvoir d'un coup ! °-° Ouais j'sais c'est chelou' ! **_

_** _Ben ? Pourquoi il pleut tout d'un coup ? demanda Natsumi .**_

_** _Mais ouais ! Alors que le ciel été bleu comme les yeux à ma blonde y a même pas deux minutes ! S'exclama La petite .**_

_** Et d'un coup le band tomba , donc les deux filles aussi et il disparût ! Heureusement Izumi avait disparue avec ! Mais où ce sont-elles retrouvées ? ….**_

_** À SUIVRE ...**_


End file.
